


Slip Up

by Sparkwire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Regret, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkwire/pseuds/Sparkwire
Summary: A 'What if..." scenario shoved into my tiny goldfish brain thanks to a tweet from a friend.
Relationships: Axcillia (OC) / Brelton (OC)





	Slip Up

Axcillia stared at the grand doors that would unseal once more. She had been here before, she had failed, let herself slip up and Brelton had paid the price for her mistakes. When the others asked her to recall what happened she was always unable to bring the images to the forefront of her mind. Though the same images she struggled to recall while awake haunted her in sleep. His bloodied face filling her dreams, almost unrecognizable as the man she loved.

Balling her hand into a fist Axcillia slammed it against the doors. “I’d do anything to have you back at my side...” Biting her lip as tears welled in her eyes. “You had saved me countless times, but the times you had needed me, I consistently failed you...” She gripped the ring that was held around her neck by a leather cord with her free hand. "Even after all of my failures you still loved me." 

Axcillia would never forget that day, in the biting cold of Coerthas, when he had asked her to marry him. That look of bewildered joy on his face as she had shoved him backward into the snow after saying yes, promising to not make life any easier for him just because they were bonded. She had kept that promise, the times that their lives had been at risk because of something she had done or said, and Brelton had taken it all in stride, with few slip-ups, as he had promised in their vows. He’d always gently chide her about thinking before speaking, after making sure that all of her wounds were properly healed and bandaged, fretting like a mother hen.

Even during the times Brelton couldn’t adventure or travel with her due to the aggravation of the old wounds to his right leg, he constantly made sure she was okay via their personal linkpeals. He’d ask about what she was currently doing, where she was, and if she had eaten anything, offering to bring her something so he could get away from paperwork if she hadn't eaten yet. Though Axcillia always knew he just wanted to be by her side even if it was just for a moment. She would never tell him how happy it made her feel, though he probably knew. He was one of the few people who could read her body language like it was an open book.

With a steadying breath, Axcillia placed a kiss on the ring he had made for her so long ago. ‘ _I will miss you, Brelton. I will carry on for you and everyone else we’ve lost._ ’ She turned to the others, who had waited patiently for her. “I’m ready. Let’s take care of the Lightwarden.”

\-----

“Ah, you’ve come mortals!” Titania chirped happily, gazing over the group that had entered the castle. They folded their arms after a few moments, these mortals looked despondent, not a good mood for games. One of them stepped forward, a Mystel, she looked as if she had been crying. “You’ve come to play with me, yes?”

“Of course.” Axcillia smiled up at them, slightly glad that their face was almost unrecognizable. She unhooked her chakrams from the loops that held them to her belt. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she kept her voice from cracking as she spoke. “But do you mind if we dance first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Brelton is my OC and the lovely Axcillia belongs to my dear significant other.  
> Thanks for checking this AU out. I hope y'all enjoyed it (If you even can enjoy this...).
> 
> I know I didn't go into details about what happened to Brelton but I was struggling enough with this thing, even though it is so fucking short. I do eventually (it may be a long while haha... sorry if you actually enjoy my writing) plan on posting more with Axcillia and Brelton.


End file.
